


Don't Fear the Reapers

by PGA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGA/pseuds/PGA
Summary: In the near-future, the world has been forever altered by the opening of Rifts with other worlds, forcing our culture to adapt as people and creatures from a dark world of magic and blood interacts with our own. To help manage this situation and a resulting explosion in the human psychic population, a new force is created. However, the fragile peace that has been secured is being rocked by murders and fresh violence, and those tasked with it may need a little help from one who rejected their methods and decided to take their own path of justice.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Its mouth was full of saliva, the viscous substance dribbling out and collected in puddles on the ledge on which it crouched.  Hunger increased its senses.  Ears tuned to the full spectrum of sound.  Eyes, red lasers, pierced the dark night as it scanned the streets below him.

An opportunity is seen. A target is picked walking into the alley twenty feet below.

The hunt begins.

 

Mary Phillips or Eightball to her friends due to a highly embarrassing night on a pool table in a bar, saw her life of nearly forty years as a series of mistakes, bad judgment and bad luck.  

Deciding to take this short cut would be all of the above.

 

The muscles in its legs coiled, then released as it flung itself towards his prey below.  The wind whipped the hair back along its body.

 

A rush of air above her saved Mary from the initial attack.  Looking up she saw the descending mass and fell back out of the way.  The shape landed with a thud and then grew.  

 

The prey had avoided its dive; hunger had made it sloppy.  Once it had righted it looked again over the prey.

She was perfect.

 

The shape was not human, that was clear even though it had no detail, caught in silhouette of the street lights behind it; the head was too elongated, though it could be a mask but it's legs were all wrong, the ankles bent at impossible angles.  The body seemed as if it would be more comfortable on four not two legs. From the shadow alone, she could also tell it was male. Very male.  

Still on the floor she looked around her, breathing hard, head flung side to side looking in panic for escape.  The shape had blocked her escape to the civilization that lived on the street; all she was left with was the trash and excrement that no doubt laid in the darkness of the ally.

 

She was healthy, no fat on this meet, just pure flesh, pure exquisite flesh.

 

She had taken this alley as a route to home so she knew there was escape at the far end.  Scrambling to her feet, Mary began running into the darkness.

 

He laughed.  It came out as a growl.  This hunt would be fun.

 

She heard it growl and a primal shiver ran down her spine.  Running over this obstacle course of boxes and dustbin, her heavy breathing deafened her.  She didn't hear the shape fly over her in one leap. Mary only saw it land heavily but with precision and then turn round to face her again.

This time Mary could see her pursuer now, caught in the street lights rather than in silhouette.  An insane union of man and wolf, with the creature hunched over, fighting between a decision to either stand on two or fall on to four legs.

It bared its teeth, the mouth bending into a mockery of a smile.

 

Good.  Recognition.  Meat always tasted better afraid.

His hunger was a living being now, gnawing his entire body.  This was to end now, no more games; it was time for the prey to stop playing fair.

 

She backed herself against a wall.  She realised she was now trapped, both sides of the ally were lost to her now.  If she turned then her back would be taken or it would leap over her again. The creature closed on her.

 

He stopped just a few feet from her, thrusting his head inches from her face.  He took a deep sniff, smelling the sweet flesh, the warm blood rushing through her delicate veins.  All he had to do was flick his hand. His huge claws would snuff out that tiny light of life in her eyes in an instant..  

 

The two feral eyes stared unblinking into her own.  She looked up slightly and saw the serial code tattooed into its forehead.

 

The air had changed; there was no more fear in the prey.

It pulled out a gun.

He laughed again; this was the reason for the change?!? A renewed confidence through this weapon? A weapon useless against his kind?

She spoke her voice an echoing thunder through his mind.  An emotionless drone.

'Harold Vess.  You are hereby sentenced to death for murder and breaking Federal collar laws.'

 

It howled in shock and fear, turning sharply, falling to the ground and then running on all fours.  Mary leveled the gun, took aim and fired three times in quick succession.

The pain of bullets were not new to him, he barely registered the brief bee stings of pain as the hit him.  Two in the upper back, one in the neck. Normally his body would heal; what _was_ new was the increasing coldness from the wounds.  The cold became freezing which quickly increased in intensity.

Silver

The Spook had used silver bullets, as he knew it would.

 

The beast collapsed to the ground with a furlong howl, it's fur beginning to smolder and Mary jogged over to the writhing body.

 

The prey was above him, he begged for mercy but this mouth did not allow such complex speech.  Fire now spread slowly from his wounds, a cold, green fire.  He became still, paralysed as much by the shock of it all  The prey knelt down and took his head in her hands.

'Sorry.'  She breathed into his ear.

 

Mary held the wolf's head in one hand while placing the gun against its brow and fired.  Blood flew and covered the opposite alley wall.  She leapt to her feet as the cold green fire erupted in intensity and engulfed the head and then the entire body.  She leant against a wall and looked up at the thin slit of sky above her.  Clouds masked the stars, allowing only a few to escape its embrace.  Brief moments of freedom before capturing them again in its nebulous body.  Imprisonment was always more bitter with the taste of freedom still on your lips.

The flames died with the creature’s last agonizing breath.  Its hide burned back to human flesh, the limbs twisting to a naked, mortal form.  The blood slowly seeping from the now human body stained the pavement.

The sky, disliking this new splash of colour, released more inmates from it's dark bars.  

The rain washed away the offending patch, running down Mary's body, diluting her involuntary tears.

'Good catch.'

Mary spun quickly to face the man, gun automatically snapping up.  The man staggered back, his hands raised in mock surrender.

'Touchy!' he laughed.

'If you ever send me on a kill mission again I'll singe your ass.' Mary snarled, the gun still leveled on the man's head. ‘I’m NOT your assassin!” she yelled.

He continued to smile and reached into his buttoned up trench coat and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.  He briefly offered the pack to her before taking one himself and slowly lighting it.

Mary had still not lowered the gun.

'Is it him?' he asked.

The spell broken, Mary sighed deeply and slowly re holstered the gun.

'Check the id-patch.  It's him.' She muttered.

He walked over to the body and looked at the head.

'I'll take your word for it, most of it's blown away.'

'Then do a dental check dick head.' she snapped. 'I'm going.'

'Come in for a debrief in the morning then you'll be paid.'  He never looked up at her as she walked back onto the street.  He just used a pen to sift through the remains of Harold Vess.

The gas hissed from the street lamps as the soft drone of the battery taxis passed her by.  She looked over to the direction of London Bridge, the soft purple glow of a rift staining the sky around it.  Looking down at her dress, Mary 'Eightball' Phillips searched for any rips or cuts and sighed in relief.

This was her best dress and it would have been a shame if werewolf claws had torn it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story develops..

A metallic silver dart flew through the air between the parallel bars. She whipped around the higher bar before releasing it, curling herself into a ball and then spinning towards the ground.   
At the last moment Mary straightened out, hitting the mat feet first and bent her knees to cushion the impact. Standing straight, arms aloft in the standard gymnastic pose, she stood before a man in a white lab suit who was holding a clipboard and pen.  
'Well?' She asked, breathily.  
The man looked up impassively as he wrote on the clipboard. Mary mused that his face was as featureless as the bleak, white walls of this gym. If it were not for his untidy shock of black hair his head would dissolve and disappear into the wall. She felt like disappearing herself.  
'Your medical was fine, some questions over the psych test, but that physical test just now was also ok.' He finally said, 'I'd say you were mostly clear.'  
'Good!' Mary snapped and grabbed a towel before taking a seat, 'Why do I have to go through this every time I come back from an overseas job?'  
'Phantas-Tech employees must go through mandatory physicals after a leave of absence to ensure that no foreign objects or chemicals reduce that employee's efficiency.'  
'Sounds like you're quoting from a rule book.'  
'I am.'  
Mary smiled, 'Beside...I'm not part of Phantas-Tech anymore.'  
'But you are employed by them.'  
Useless, she realized, company men are just too stubborn.  
A memory flew across her mind.  
'Listen..I've only just got back and I want to find a friend.' She wrapped the towel around her neck and stood. 'His names Detective Logan, Peter Logan. Do you know him?'  
'You mean Commander Logan. Yes.'  
'Commander?!' Mary erupted into laughter before stopping suddenly when she saw the man's emotionless face. 'Do you know where I can find him.'  
'No.' He replied sharply, and too quickly 'Ask Reynolds. Now if that is all, you may leave now Ms. Phillips.'  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his sharp manner. 'OK. Fine.' then walked towards the exit.  
As she walked off the man looked after her, his flat face breaking into a smile, watching her body. She was a little small, well built but not obscenely so as to be unattractive and had a large amount of red hair that spread down her back. He personally prefered women below 30, but this woman could be considered an exception.  
He continued to watch even as she walked out and the door closed.  
'That is highly unprofessional Mr. Thomas.'  
The voice thundered and echoed around the room.  
The man spun around to look at a point near the ceiling.  
'Sorr..rry sir.' he stammered. 'Did we get what we wanted sir?'  
'I did. Now leave.' The man bowed slightly and followed Mary out.

 

From his vantage point above the test area he watched Thomas leave. He smiled as he saw the man scurry off. He then turned back into the room.  
'Computer...cease recording and begin analysis of subject and correlate with past data'. The computer dinged, the screen image morphing into a slowly, ever opening flower. His voice was emotionless as the object he talked to and yet it was even more so; it could even be imagined to feed off emotion.

 

Lights of various colours flashed in hypnotic sequences, the music's base pounding along to this beat. The dancers flung arms around in mock belief that every movement was planned and not the rabid series of random jerks they were.  
Logan loved it. It reminded him of work. The only other places you could see such chaos was a police station and at the moment he could not bare a quiet, peaceful surrounding. Such an atmosphere would only allow him to think.  
He swiveled around on his stool, turning his back on the dancers and faced the only sober face in the club.  
'Double Jack Daniels on the rocks.' he shouted over the din  
'Sure.' the bartender began the work of preparing Logan's drink.   
Casually looking to his side, Logan saw he was the only one sitting at the bar but was by no means the only one not dancing. As one of the disco lights shone around the club he could see bodies slumped against the walls, spread across the floor and across each other, couples intertwined in varying combinations of sexes. Logan smiled again,   
No wonder this place was called 'Mix and Match'.  
A barely audible sound made him return his attention to the bar. His drink was ready. With one hand he gave the bartender his money while with the other he scooped the tumbler up to savor a drink   
It would allow him to forget yesterdays and gave him headaches tomorrow.  
However, it was the present that worried him now.  
How drunk COULD he get and still remain conscious? It was an experiment he was keen to commence.  
He rose the glass to his mouth, a few drops kissed his tongue before...  
'FUCK!!', the drink spilled over his dirty brown leather duster, partly slipping off its surface as Logan sprang to his feet.   
Having a Talent is all well and good when he was on the job but when he was off duty it was a liability. Logan's psi-flash had told him that in the immediate future somebody was going to die by unnatural means. No details. Just a feeling of foreboding a little bit above the normal to be just intuition. He looked around the club for any disturbance. As he saw the throng ahead of him a sudden feeling of dismay over took him.  
'A fucking needle in a haystack!' He spat.   
His flashes usually linked in with something from the Rifts but this crowed seemed so crazed they could have all be supernatural. He thought briefly of ignoring it and just leaving.   
'No' he growled before standing before slowly walking around the club.

 

'You're really going to have to take it easy or you'll start make us regular Spooks look bad.'   
' What do you mean start?' Mary was in no mood for Reynolds particular type of humor. She was tired, hungry and very pissed off.  
She slumped into a seat opposite Reynolds, watching his mischievous grin spread across his tanned face.   
'Reynolds, if you don't give me my damn bounty now I'll take my little gun and make a very big hole in your head.' Looking into her cold blue eyes he visibly shrank in his seat as his smile faded at this matter of fact reply. Reynolds sparse and tidy office suddenly become very quiet.  
Mary saw this and immediately wished she had said nothing. Reynolds was a friend and she also needed something off him.  
'Sorry Reynolds, it's been a long day. The only work I could get was a smear job, your medical division wanted a work up on me and this damn coffee tastes like shit!' her voice screeched as she reached the crescendo.  
'Finished?' Reynolds whispered. He sat behind his desk like a frightened mouse. It had been two years seen he last saw Mary and this was not the reunion he was expecting  
'Yea.' she sighed, 'Listen, where's Logan?'  
'Logan?' Reynolds spoke in a similar quick, sharp manner to the technician earlier. 'He's got the night off.'  
'Night off?' Logan never had a night off.

 

'Why can't I ever have a night off?' mumbled Logan. He was getting bored very quickly and getting nowhere. He had already gone around the club twice and had got no more psi-flashes. His shot gun, stowed at his back under his coat was digging into his spine but he could not move it. If he did it would reveal himself to whatever was creeping around here with murder on it's mind.  
HIM  
The mental voice thundered in his brain as he caught sight of a couple walking across the club arm in arm. The male was dressed in the height of current fashion, if you could call it fashion. A wild mix of new romantic and heavy metal with day glow hair, leather and chrome clashing with ruffled collars and sleeves. The female on the other hand could not be said to be wearing anything, as her flesh seemed to want to spring out of it's red lycra housing at every sensual opportunity. The couple paused and looked around before the woman pulled the man over to a free chair and they almost seemed to head butt each other as their lips pressed together followed by the rest of their bodies.  
Logan sighed and took a seat, continuing to watch the couple.  
'I think I'm going to have a long night.'

 

Mary relaxed in the quiet of the staff cafe. After leaving Reynolds office all she wanted was a good cappuccino and some quiet to think. As she sipped at her beverage she thought on the cryptic ramblings of Reynolds.  
'When you see Logan take it easy on him...he's been through a lot seen you went away.'  
'Like what?'  
Hesitation. 'I think it would be best if he told you.'  
Mary felt she was being given the runaround. She never should have gone to America but the job was just too sweet to pass up. A simple bodyguard job for a wolfen US Senator. Racism had always been a problem over there and you are more likely to get shot then looked at if you had large canines. The job was easy. It just required a little common sense and to stay awake. However, it meant that she had been away for over a year, the last three months undercover hunting down a particularly nasty group of extremists. The upshot was she now felt like a stranger in her own country.  
The feel...the attitude of the place was different. It felt like the end of the world all over again. It was bad after Rip Day but at least they had hope back then. The vamps had sucked the entire life from the country, and in London it was worse than anywhere else. Riots everyday keeping the Negs running around like headless chickens.  
She suddenly laughed out loud causing the other patrons to turn and look at her disapprovingly. She mouthed them a silent sorry before returning to her thoughts.  
She had called them 'Negs', even if had been in her own head. Only Phantas-Tech called the police 'Negs’. That almost patronising term for those without powers, ‘negatives’, but still expected to uphold the law.  
The thing was they did not really uphold the law, they were just cannon fodder against the riots. The police were a front of normality for those wary of the supernatural hold Phantas-Tech had over the countr. People tended not to like knowing the people who controlled your life could also read your mind.  
Not that she could though. That was definitely not in her skill set. It was handy at the moment though as it meant the cafe was silent for her. She could not hear the telepathic conversation which was most likely going on following her outburst.   
It did make it awkward to order drinks though.  
The lack of that particular ‘gift’ also made getting a straight answer out of Reynolds about Logan impossible.  
An insistent ringing punctured the soundproofed room. Reynolds was at the door trying to stifle the cry of a telephone with one hand while motioning Mary over with the other.  
Disapproving eyes and mental reproaches were flung in their general direction as Reynolds sent frantic apologies out.   
As Mary left the room she took the phone from Reagan's hands and put it to her ear.  
As soon as she heard the person at the other end say her name she smiled a broad smile and almost shrieked in joy.

 

Logan's vigil was seriously eating into his drinking time and he was rapidly getting boring again. It happened a lot recently. He did not like getting bored; it always made him think and remember. At this point he was remembering Mary was back today and he would have to tell her.  
It was lucky then that the couple decided to take that moment to part. The man was slumped into the seat as the woman climbed off him and pulled down her dress. She caught sight of Logan. Her eyes widened and she smiled before blowing him a kiss and walking off.  
Logan smirked.   
He still had it. He mused that she had gone to the toilet, gone for a drink or gone for another partner. Her actions toward him implied the latter. Logan started to walk over to the man, pushing the rabid dancers out of his way as he crossed the dance floor. He would pull a section six and get him into protective custody he decided, at least then he could relax.  
The man was looking a little too relaxed and Logan picked up his pace.  
He reached the man and stood over him. 'Shake a leg mate. I need a word.'  
The man did not move.  
Logan was getting a horrible suspicion. The brashness of the woman's action returning to his mind sharply. He reached down and shook the man gently by the shoulder.  
He slumped forward, the clubs disco’s strobe kicked in and his descent became staccato slow motion. Logan moved the man's head with his foot and saw the marks on his neck. He quickly felt for a pulse, and not finding one he attached a small metallic disk to the man's clothes before running off in the direction the woman had gone.   
He could not see her in the crowd ahead but he ran anyway, pushing people out of the way, his determined grimace arising in the multi-coloured club lights deterring anyone that objected to his progress. Unless she had doubled back on herself there was no where to go but toward the exit and Logan bounded off to the doors.  
A seven foot wall of flesh halted his progress.  
'You rushing off somewhere mate?'  
Logan was only slightly smaller than the man in front of him, but the bouncer was twice as him. 'Move it' growled Logan  
'Afraid not sir.' The mass moved forward, pushing Logan back into the club. 'Seems you been giving a certain lady some hassle and she asked me to inform you of the error of you ways.' The menace was barely hidden in the verbose statement.  
Logan took a step back and reached into his coat. The bouncer braced himself. Logan pulled out his wallet quickly, the bouncer grabbing his hand as it left his coat. 'Good reflexes asshole', Logan sneered before flicking his held wrist to open the wallet, 'I’m a cop.'  
The bouncer continued to hold the wrist, twisting it slightly to see the badge. He smiled. 'You're not cop, you're a Spook.'  
Logan cocked his head, 'Maybe. But I can still kick your ass into a detention cell. I was thinking how a well-toned men like yourself might like to share a room with a rabid she-wolf in heat.'  
Two considered beats and the bouncer released his hand.  
'Thank you.' Logan bowed slightly before speeding outside. The delay had cost him. He could not see her on the street but after that little interlude he did not think he would. She must have recognised him, which meant she was no plain street vamp. She was connected.  
He ground his teeth and hung his head.  
A whistle made him quickly rise it again.  
She was beckoning him from the shadows of an alley across the street.  
His hand whipped from beneath his coat, leveled his shotgun and fired all in the space of two seconds. He heard a gasp and strangled screams from the patrons going in and out of the club behind him as his cannon sounded. The muzzle flashed green and there was no recoil.  
'SHIT!!!!' Logan’s scream drowned the female’s laugh as she disappeared into the shadows. Logan quickly stowed his gun again and took chase.   
He cursed himself under his breath for acting like a damn fool, like a damn rookie. He was too close to a Rift to use firearms. He took the t-shaped hilt from his belt and pressed the bezel at its center. A three foot blade sprung out. He knew it was a trap but that was what was going to make her death even more satisfying.   
The alley led to a dark, empty street, the green lights of the gas lamps corrupting it further. She was only a few dozen yards from him, dancing to the silent beat of the flickering lamps. She stopped and faced him, smiling.   
'You're getting old and slow Logan.' The aristocratic voice came from behind him. He was ready for the ambush but not the hand that caught the blade in his fist as he swung the word round.   
Logan’s shocked face was evident as he exclaimed, 'What the fuck are you doing here!'   
The man was slim and the same height as Logan so he stared at Logan straight in the eyes. The man’s glowed vampiric yellow and Logan's cold blue, as the blade shook between them, neither side ready to give any leighway. The man smiled broadly, showing his fangs and theatrically let the blade go. Logan let it sink to his side but held it firm and ready.  
'I’m doing my duty as ambassador for my people and protecting the interests of those under my care.'  
'She committed murder Reagan.' Logan nodded his head in the woman's direction. Two male vampires in Clan de Lance colours now flanked her and two more had come out of the alley to stand behind Reagan. Their crimson leather matching the lead vampires rouge silk shirt.   
'You have proof of that officer?'  
'I saw her.'  
'Well I’m afraid you must be mistaken Logan my dear,' Reagan left Logan’s side and walked up to the woman. The two had stood behind him closed in on Logan, 'she’s been with us the entire evening, isn’t that right friends.'  
The rest of the group mumbled their agreement.  
Reagan held the woman round the waist, 'Why not ask her yourself?'  
Logan’s face thundered.  
'I’ve been with my love all night Mr. Logan.' her voice was raised in a mock innocence.   
Logan could see her face clearly in the light now and he smiled.   
A thin line of dark crimson liquid trailed down from the corner of her mouth.   
Reagan frowned and followed his gaze. He quickly moved his head and delicately licked the liquid. His face contorting slightly as he rode the pleasure he gained from it.  
'You gotta love her pasta sauce.'  
Logan pointed with his sword again, 'Enough of this crap Reagan,' the two standing behind him went to grab him but were stalled by the raised hand of Reagan, 'I either take her in or she dies here.'  
'Or she comes home with me.'  
'Try it.'  
'Have you really fallen so far my angel?'  
'Don’t worry....I’ll never sink as low as you.' The sword did not waver 'You're still just king rat in this slum Reagan.'  
'That’s Lord Reagan.' He straightened his back. 'Don’t make me use that position Spook.'  
Logan looked round and saw the two behind him straining to pounce and the two standing by the couple had drawn their swords.  
'Is she really worth the treaty Logan?'  
'Ask yourself that Sire.' He sneered the last word through gritted teeth.  
Reagan paused, 'Continue your investigation officer. If you find her guilty she is yours.' The woman spun and stared shocked at her master. 'BUT....she is not yours tonight.' She smiled again. 'Tonight she is in my custody and under my protection.'   
This was the end of the 'discussion’ and Logan knew it. He was not fool enough yet to take on six bloodsuckers at once, even if the only Pure Blood here was Reagan.. He also saw the look on Reagan’s face. They both knew what was going to happen. He retracted his blade.   
'She’s under house arrest till the investigation is over.'  
'She will not leave my abode-you have my word.'  
They both grinned at this.  
'I’ll be in touch.'   
'Of that I have no doubt Commander Logan.'  
Logan turned into the alley and walked back towards the club.  
The Clan representatives stood in silence for a few moments before the woman leant her head against Reagan’s chest. 'Thank you my lord, but I could have dealt with that mortal.'  
Reagan cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deep. He withdrew and his face was full of anger. 'You are a fool child, he would have killed you easily.' He increased his pressure on her head and her eyes grew wide. 'And you are a fool for disobeying me.' He twisted sharply and pulled her head from her shoulders, the spine sliding slickly from the body. He threw the head to the floor where it rolled and came to rest at two of the others’ feet. They watched in shock as the headless puppet jerked as it convulsed then collapsed. 'I trust you will not do so again.'   
He looked up and with his unnatural eyes he saw Logan staring from the alley.   
They both knew that this would have happened.   
They just had different reasons for wanting her dead.   
Logan continued walking back to the club and hoped his reason was still the right one.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop on a country road....

They rode on beasts forged of metal and rubber that roared and screeched in protest at their mission to a deaf night. Even the eye of the sky did not gaze on them, the moon's light being absorbed into the four riders dark apparel. The twin taillights of a car appeared over a ridge ahead and the riders tensed as one and accelerated.  
The driver of the car serenely listened to music whose soft violin tune drowned the drone of the car’s engine. This delicate scene was torn asunder when the passenger door was ripped from its fittings and thrown into the night.  
In the window to the darkness was framed one of the riders, his head turned towards the driver, twin red glows shone from beneath the rider's helmet.  
The man screamed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel and thrusted his foot down onto the accelerator.  
A second rider appeared on his side of the car and leapt from his steed and dived through the back door, tearing a hole in it with his passage.  
The riders bike came to a stop and remained upright while it's master grabbed the man's head in it's gloved hands and forced it into the steering column.  
The remaining riders stopped and observed the car swerve off the road into a verge at the roadside. Catching the new, uneven surface it flipped and flew into a tree. The night was deafened; the sky's eye blinded by the light and explosion of the car as it was ignited in a ball of fire.  
A dark shape rose from the flames, a black phoenix that strode from the inferno towards the other riders whose once black visors were transformed by the reflection of the fire before them into a serpentine shifting of hot colours.  
The rider held out a gift for its brothers. A mass of flesh and muscle that was once a heart.  
The rider’s bike crept to it's masters heels under its own volition with a whine of its engine. It was mounted before the rider crushed the heart and then dropped it to the tarmac. Their beasts roared in unison as they continued along the road.  
The wreck of metal, bones and flesh was the only evidence of them being there.


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery and characters get deeper

Even before he turned on the light, Reynolds knew someone was in his office. It was just turning toward dawn, and the pale grey light was still creating the rough silhouette of a man in his chair at his desk. He could also sense him.   
Psychics of any level and whatever the talent could sense another living presence. It made it harder for someone to sneak up on you so many theorists explained it as an enhanced defense mechanisms for the 'gifted' of the world.   
Reynolds always thought it was a great way to ruin surprise parties.  
'Can I help you?' he asked softly.  
'Where you keep it?'  
Reynolds relaxed, recognizing the voice. 'Top left hand draw.' He switched the light on, hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door and took the chair opposite Logan who had opened the draw, taking out a bottle of whisky and two glasses. He poured generous measures into each.  
'So when were you going to tell me Eightball was back?'  
Reynolds paused before he took the proffered glass. 'I've not known long myself.'  
'Did you tell her.'  
'I thought it best it came from you.'  
Logan nodded slowly before downing the whiskey.  
'I got the latest Scoop report from this evening's incident at the Mix and Match. Body was clean. He was just dead. Not infected. Guess she was just after a rush rather than recruiting.' Reynolds spoke quietly.  
'And?'  
'It was a big place. Scoop team said that there were at least fifty Unnaturals in there as it was. No way you could have zeroed in on the perp.'  
'I know that. What makes you think I didn't?'  
'You being here now.'  
'I came to ask about Eightball. That’s all. Now I have and we've shared a friendly drink I'll be knocking off for the day. I've not been sleep in over twenty four hours.'  
'Log sheet says more like seventy two.'  
Logan stood and made his way to the door. 'I take power naps during your briefing sessions. You’re a great cure for insomnia.'  
He opened the door. 'There was nothing you could have done to change things Logan.'  
Logan froze at the door. 'Tonight or two years ago Reynolds?'  
'Take your pick.'  
Logan took a step through the door.  
'She got a call a while back. Olds friend I gathered. She was rushing north last I saw, out of London. I e-mailed you her current com ID about ten minutes ago.'  
'Thanks.' Said Logan as he walked out the door. He paused again. 'Tell your men to be careful.'  
'Any particular reason?'  
'Reagan was there tonight. He made the kill not me.'  
'So the Lord of the Despised is back from the Rifts. Wonder what he did to deserve expulsion this time?'  
Logan shut the door again and leant on it head first.  
'Did you hear me. Reagan killed the perp.'  
'I heard you. Makes little difference really. You would have killed her anyway. Guess she just pissed him off.'  
'That's not the point. The fact was it was all a ploy for Reagan to see me. He wanted me to know he was back. I suppose the original plan was for the bitch just to cause a scene to get me to follow her. Don't know or care really, but the fact is it was a set up.'  
'But why? It can't be to gloat or anything. Every time you and he go head to head he usually comes out the worse.'  
'I don't know and that's why I'm telling you to be careful. The last thing that bastard should do is paint a target on himself like he has just did. He should be hiding under some stone licking whatever wounds the Clans’ have given him.'  
'I'll make sure everyone keeps alert Commander.'  
Logan smiled slightly. 'God I really hate it when you get all official with me.' He quickly turned, opening the door and left Reynolds to cradle what was left of his drink.  
Reynolds sighed, put the drink down and turned his attention to the pile of files on his desk. It was a big pile. It was always large and Reynolds often wished his office was on the west side of the central office. Those offices were far enough away from the main London rift to have reliable, functioning technology.   
He knew he should turn in like Logan had. It had been a long night for them all, but leaving a pile this big just left problems for the next shift.   
Reynolds picked up the first file on the pile, which was similar to the Scoop report on Logan’s incident that night. Reynolds scanned over the details of the event.This one dealt with a suspicious vehicle accident and death in the Suffolk countryside. It had happened only a few hours ago and sounded messy. The wreck of the car had lit up the countryside and a few locals had quickly gone to investigate the incident and called it in.  
He then stopped reading..  
His mouth grew dry and he looked up at the door Logan had just left through.   
Reynolds read through the report in more detail this time.   
‘Shit’, he whispered under his breath before slumping back in his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose. ‘This was not going to go well,’ he thought.  
After a beat he jumped to his feet and strode over to his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper before rushing back to his desk and grabbing the phone. He looked at the paper stabbed numbers into the device, tapping his fingers while the phone dialed and he waited for an answer.  
After a few rings it went to answerphone and Reynolds swore under his breath. At the beep he babbled into the receiver, ‘Mary, its Reynolds. Can you call me as soon as possible. No...can you call me NOW. I have a rush job for you. Pays well and you may not even have to kill anyone. Straight PI work mostly. I just need it done yesterday.’  
He slammed the phone down and finished the drink on his desk before he pondered pouring another.

Mary felt the buzz of her communicator in her jacket, vibrating against her ribs in silent mode but she ignored it. Whatever it was it could wait. This was more important.   
She knocked on the plain white door with a slightly hesitant fist. She looked up and down the corridor as she waited. No one else was on the floor with her but the soft sounds of life came from all of the flats around her. ‘This was a normal place,’ she told herself, ‘enjoy it.’  
‘Who is it?’ A slightly nervous female voice came from behind the door. Mary smiled wryly, ‘The boooogieman’ she intoned in a deep tone before sniggering at the end.  
The door was torn open to reveal a slight, dark haired, dark skinned woman with a large grin. ‘MARY!!’ she shrilled and leapt to hug her.   
Mary returned the hug before holding her back a little with a slight frown. ‘Whats with the caution Bella? This is a company secured dorm yet you come to the door sounding like you expected trouble’, glancing over Bella's sholder she also saw the but of the shotgun just poking around the door frame where it had been left on the floor, ‘and looks like you were ready for trouble as well.’  
Belle sighed and stepped back from the hug, ‘Things have just got a bit weird round here Mary. Of course I could not sense you out here and a few people have gone AWOL, newbies mostly but still a concern. And there have been further bust ups with the Negs…’ Bella quickly looked up at Mary’s eyes, ‘Sorry.’  
Mary laughed, ‘I’m not really a cop Bella. Heck I’m not even Company anymore.’  
‘But you are and always will be Eightball my dear’, Bella said with a broad smile.  
Mary growled, ‘I’ll never live that damn night down.’  
They both laughed before Bella motioned for Mary to come into the apartment.  
It was sparse, but mostly because it was clear most of the contents had been packed into a dozen or so boxes. Mary sighed with relief to see that the coffee machine was still out. Mary casually wandered in and plonked herself into the main sofa which backed out onto the wide open window. Mary looked over her shoulder, taking in the city scape for a moment The London Rift could only be seen from the other side of the building, but it was still close enough for its green glow to be reflected in the steel and glass of the neighbouring tower blocks. It made the cityscape sickly looking.  
Mary turned back and was immediately handed a mug of coffee. She gratefully took it. ‘I figured you may need a dose of my special blend.’  
Sipping it hungarily she sighed as she took in the flavour. Rich, Cinnamon undertones. And something Bella stuck in that she could never place.  
‘They say America loves its coffee but it was impossible to get anything even coming close to this Bella. Thanks.’  
‘The heathens’, Bella responded with mock venom before quickly going silent, her face dropping. ‘I missed you Mary,’ she whispered.  
Mary put down the coffee, her brow furrowed. She and Bella were close, and it was good to catch up with old friends, but this scale of emotion appeared a little extreme.  
‘I missed you too Bella.’ Mary replied cautiously. ‘Are you ok?’  
Bella sighed, sitting on the sofa next to Mary, looking at her hands in her lap.  
‘Not really Mary. It’s been a scary few years and it only seems to be getting worse.’  
Mary continued to frown, putting an arm on Bella’s shoulder.  
‘What’s getting worse?’ She asked.  
‘It’s getting darker out there Mary. I thought we had turned a corner, that we had put the war behind us….’  
‘Some people find it hard to drop grudges Bella. And let’s face it, we have had two worlds crash together. Two cultures, two gawdamn races!.’ Mary stood and put her now empty coffee cup down on the kitchen counter before pacing back and forth in front of Bella.  
The sudden outburst and movement seemed to catch Bella by surprise as she gazed open mouthed at Mary as she continued her rant.  
‘It’s not like we have much in common is it’, she sneered sarcastically, ‘we are only both sentient beings, generally bipedal, seeking home, shelter, freedom and maybe a little LOVE!’  
Mary ended the sentence almost yelling down at Bella, whose mouth stayed open, her eyes wide.   
‘Sooooo I guess that job in the US was a little interesting?’  
Mary’s face cracked and she smiled before flopping back onto the sofa next to Bella.  
‘Six months keeping the hide of a possible US werewolf Senator out of the firing line was...yes...interesting.’ She leant back into the sofa and closed her eyes. ‘Back in the day you were crucified for being gay, black or even a woman wanting to stand for office. Now the US has a whole new level of bigotry’  
Mary opened her eyes, looked at Bella and the smile faded.  
‘But that’s not what you meant is it? Sorry. I was venting.’ She put her hand on Bella’s knee, ‘Finish what you were saying. What are you talking about?’  
Bella sighed, putting her hand over Marty’s on her knee. ‘People are disappearing Mary and it doesn’t feel like a normal hunt or a stray. There aren’t enough missing to be a clan on the rampage, and there also aren't any dead bodies. That might suggest they are being turned, but we aren’t getting the usual tick up in the census or reports of relatives seeing the victims.’  
Mary frowned, ‘You get these peaks and troughs Bella. Okay I get it does not fit usual patterns, but when as anything been ‘normal’ since Rift Day? There’s something else though isn’t there? Something is getting at you.’  
Bella looked at her lap and sighed, taking her hand from Mary, ‘Some of them our my kids Mary. Good kids. Special kids. Yes they have issues, but they would not just up and disappear.’  
‘When you get too close to someone, you sometimes don’t see….’  
Bella swung round to face Mary, her eyes full of anger and almost tears  
‘DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT SHIT! DON’T YOU DARE SPOUT THE SAME CRAP AS THE SUITS!  
Mary pulled back, her hands up in supplication  
‘Sorry...I just...I mean....’  
As soon as it erupted, Bella’s anger subsided, ‘It’s OK Mary. Sorry for that. It’s just that’s just what my bosses implied. I followed it all the way up to the section head here and they all said the same. “They are fragile kids Bella”’ she said at the end in a mock gruff voice. ‘“You can’t save them all” And I KNOW that but this is different. I know it is. I have been in this TOO long not to see troubled students, those who might jump ship.’  
‘So it’s just kids going missing?’  
‘Mostly, and also the older ones. That’s what makes this even less likely for them to be running. These are ones only a year or so away from graduating. They have already gone through the worst, shaking out the weaker ones. These are good, tough kids. They were ready for the street yet they still vanish.’  
‘And no leads, nothing left behind?’ Mary asked, her forehead and nose wrinkling. Bella was right, this did not smell right  
‘Not that I would know. By the time I find out the place has already been cleaned and all I get is the usual drop out notice.’  
‘What did their friends say? Any sign that they were set to book?’  
Bella threw her hands up in frustration, ‘No, nothing. They were excited, looking forward to ultimately graduating. Many were in relationships on campus. It just makes no sense.’  
‘So what do you think it is then?’  
Bella dropped back to the seat next to Mary, defeated, ‘I just don’t know Mary, and that’s what scares me the most.’  
There was a beat and Mary per her hand on Bella’s shoulder, ‘So what do you need me to do?’  
Bella smiled at her, a genuine full smile, ‘Just being here and letting me vent is a huge help. I don’t have many friends I can do that round here.’  
Mary frowned, ‘You know you could always talk to Logan.’  
Bella froze, ‘Not anymore Mary. Not since…” Bella looked at Mary, saw the confusion and her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh Mary. You don’t know!’  
‘Mary raised her eyebrow, ‘I guess I don’t...care to elaborate?’  
Bella’s eyes grew misty, full of sadness. ‘I’m sorry Mary. I don’t think it’s my place. You need to talk to him.’  
Mary closed her eyes in frustration. She weighed up the benefits of pushing this, but decided against it. Bella was not in a place to round on at the moment.  
She smiled and opened her eyes, ‘Believe me, I am working on that.’  
Bella visibly tensed, her hand falling from her mouth to reveal an uneasy smile.   
‘So yea....you’re kinda my only hope here.’  
‘Just call me Obi Wan.’  
They both laughed and hugged before Bella whispered into Mary’s ear.  
‘Actually...I could do with a little more than a vent.’  
Mary leant back, still smiling, ‘Oh?’  
Bella looked pointedly around the appointment, waving her hands at the boxes.  
Mary frowned, ‘Yeaaaaaa what’s up with all this?’ she said, looking at the boxes.  
Bella stood and walked back to the counter,‘I’m getting out…’ Bella raised her hand, wide eyed as Mary looked ready to interject in shock, ‘Nooo not the company. Just London.’  
Mary nodded, ‘Somewhere further away from the main Rifts, somewhere quieter.’  
‘Errrr..I’m thinking about Leicester.’  
Mary had been sipping her coffee but then half of it spluttered all over the sofa  
Bella smirked  
‘LEICESTER!! That’s bloody Rift central! Plus...you know...its sorta a step back ain’t it?’ Mary’s accent was getting more and more broad as she spoke.  
‘Home isn’t always a step back Mary. Plus it may have more Rift activity, but it also has more security because of it. The kids learning there are more protected, more committed.’  
Mary shook her head, ‘but...Leicester! We spent years trying to get out of there!’  
‘Not all of us won that battle Mary.’  
Mary’s face stiffened a little, ‘Not all of us needed to run away.’  
Bella clapped her hands, pulling Mary away from another rant, rubbing her hands she proclaimed, ‘Anyway...I could do with a couple of extra hands and maybe even a travel mate. Got some spare time?’  
Mary smiled at her friend. ‘ Of course. When yer moving?’  
‘Weekend. That OK with you?  
Mary pulled out her communicator, ‘Barring any shit from Reynolds then yea.’  
‘I will have space in the truck for your bike, you can bring it and spin around the old town?’  
‘Yea. I could do with a refresher on why oI moved south. And...you know...I should check in with the old dog.’  
‘He would love to hear you call him that.’ Bella responded quickly, walking over and taking the now empty coffee cup from Mary, ‘Want another?’  
‘Nah’ Mary replied, rising to her feet, lifting the communicator again, ‘I best check what this is about. Need to pay the bills you know.’  
‘Fair play. See you Saturday? Ninish?’  
Mary was already walking to the door, ‘I hope to god you mean PM.’ She said over her shoulder.  
‘You wish. Early bird stakes the vamp and all that.’  
‘Gurgh!’ Mary was at the door now, opening it and stepping through, ‘You know the last time I saw that part of the morning?!?’  
‘On your last walk of shame, Eightball?’ Bella laughed  
‘Bite me bitch’ She replied jovially, closing the door.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

Mary stepped onto the street outside of Bella’s apartment block and looked up to the sky. It was late - still early for a nightbird like her - but that deep purple dark of sky which indicated full night. She still remembered - just about - looking up and seeing very little during the night, when light pollution cast a multicolored sheet across the sky. Now, after the Rifts, even in the heart of London, the stars were back where they used to be.   
Where they should be.  
Now she was heading back to where she used to be.  
Mary knew should would have to head back to Leicester at some point since coming back from America, and there were many things to look forward to. But the hometown always tasted too much of failure, of disappointment. Of loss.   
She had lost a lot in Leicester, or so she had been told. She had gained as well, but sometimes you mourn more for what might have been. She imagined the life that might have been.  
“Fuck it”, she sighed before thrusting her hands into her jacket and stomping down the street.  
She felt her communicator in her coat, and remembered the message that had been incoming. She pulled it out while continuing to walk down the street and saw the ID of Reynolds.  
She smiled. Mary liked Reynolds. Even if this was business, it meant dealing with a familiar face. She listened to the short message and debated whether to call him back straight-away. It sounded urgent, but not life threatening. Other things needed addressing first.  
One of the benefits for Bella’s halls of residence was its access to amenities. Bella liked to lodge near her students and she had come to share their love of fast food, but it was not pizza or burgers that Mary needed right now. Amenities also covered sustenance for the soul.  
Mary thrust her hands back into her coat pockets, hard, as she almost stomped the few blocks to the Church of St Thomas Aquinas.

 

A few minutes later she was walking up the steps to the old wooden steps of the church. The buildings age was made more acute by building surrounded by edifices of glass and steel. Modern architecture jutted over the Victorian building, but rather than being overwhelmed the classic building complemented the look of the area. The university buildings hugged the older edifice like an old friend. Or like children hugging their father, thought Mary.  
She was very aware that her almost poetic view of the church was being coloured by her faith. All the pain and doubt she had always seemed to ease when she came close to a church.   
A happy group of students came out of the church, smiling at her with broad friendship. Mary hoped that she would be leaving with a similar light heart. She doubted it somehow,  
The large wooden doors opened into the vestibule of the church. The soft light of candles lit the way into the nave where lines of pews stretched up to crossing, Lay people and deacons quietly milled around, attending candles, tidying pews and generally keeping busy, There were more than a few people sitting in pews, quietly praying or otherwise in contemplation. Mary stood a moment, taking in the architecture of the gothic building, watching the people. Every now and them, one of the deacons would approach a parishioner, checking on them. It was not intrusion, it was sincere care.  
There was no service on at present, but the building would always be busy, Mary knew. The university would be bustling with activity day and night, and the church would cater for all their needs. Mary just hoped that one particular service could be provided at present. Given that some of the largest sins occurred in the dark, she expected that it would.  
Pausing briefly to cross herself as she entered the nave properly, she strode down the spine of the church. The confessional box was just in the north transept and Mary was relieved to see it was in use. She took a seat in a pew near to the box. She saw there was something of a small queue. Good. This gave her time to think.  
She reached for one of the bibles held in the pew shelf in front of her. She knew the passage she wanted. She even knew roughly where it would be. She thumbed quickly through the pages, her actions becoming more anxious, She breathed. Trying to calm herself. She alway got like this. She knew what was ahead and she always feared it as much as she needed it..   
The book of Psalms. 82:4. ‘Rescue the weak and needy; Deliver them out of the hand of the wicked’ she muttered under her breath.  
She flicked through the book again, calmer now. Letting the cool of the place sink into her.   
Joshua 1:18. Sh stated muttering it again, ‘Whoever rebels against your commandment and disobeys your words, whatever you command him, shall be put to death….’  
‘Only be strong and courageous.’ The soft voice came from beside her and she almost flew out of the seat in shock.  
‘Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.’ Mary looked over the man. A little older than her, the man had salt and pepper hair and a kind face. As she untensed she could see from his garb he was a deacon.   
‘No, it’s fine. I was just….preparing.’  
The man nodded, looking up at the confessional. ‘You do seem to be next. Do you need more time for contemplation? I can always make sure the Father is available later if you need him.’  
‘No. I]m fine. Thank you. I sorta have these passages ingrained now.’  
The man paused. Breathed out. ‘It is something of a contradiction is it not? The bible tells us to love our neighbour, to even reach out and help those who would do us harm. But at the same time we are encouraged to stand in for Him and punish the guilty. To protect those who cannot protect themselves.’  
Mary looked at the man more intently now. A frown of puzzlement on her face.  
The man smiled again, seeing the growing confusion.  
‘I’m no psychic my dear. Just someone who has walked a little in those shoes. Someone who recognises that same internal conflict.’ The man pulled back a sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. It was of an heraldic lion tackling a stylised bat on a shield.  
Mary’s eyes widened a little. She reappraised the man. He was slight of frame but she could see now that is still held its old strength and muscle. The last twenty years had been kind to him and it was clear he had not let time eat away at him.   
‘Which division?’ She asked.  
‘12th Infantry.’ he replied.  
‘But they were…’ Mary started, her hand going to her mouth.  
‘Most of us were. Some of us are still falling into the darkness a little bit more each day.’ His eyes and voice grew tired. ‘But then there are those that saw a brave child. Someone I would barely call a woman, lead a charge across a sea of blood and take heart in that some light and courage remained in this world.;’ He smiled then at her. ‘You have grown since then Ms Phillips but I still recognised you when you came in. You don’t know me, but I just wanted you to know that many of us owe our lives and sanity to you.’  
Mary could feel a blush growing on her face, along with a knot of anguish in her stomach.  
‘And every night you are out there making sure others will see another dawn.’  
‘But in doing so, others may never see another thing again.’ She countered. It had been a while since she had come across a veteran outside of the office. This had disarmed her a little.  
The man smiled again, a sadder smile, but not condescending. ‘Ah but remember “I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.”  
Mary frowned, ‘I’m not really familiar with that scripture I am afraid. Sounds quire Old Testament though.;  
The man laughed, a short sharp bark. It did not feel out of place in the church. While it echoed, it did not feel intrusive. Oh my dear, it is not quite that old, but it may be a little before your time. It’s a quote from a film, One of my favorite. Long out of print of course.’ He saw her continued confusion. ‘I am sorry. I did not mean to be flippant or condescending.’  
He stood and walked into the aisle, Mary watching him. ‘I see these students every day, walking in, seeking guidance where their teachers cannot offer answers. I know what they are being taught and trained for. I know that the darkness is made a little more bearable because of them. I also know that they will have to do dark things themselves to help others. In the end it comes down to the fact that sometimes it is kill or be killed.’  
Mary looked at him sadly, ‘No...what it comes down to is the sixth commandment.’  
THe man nodded in resignation and held his hand out to the confessional box. ‘I do believe it is your turn Ms Phillips.’  
She stood and started walking over before half turning to look at him again. ‘Thank you. I mean it. I know you were trying to help, but I think this is beyond anyones power to fix.’  
He pointed up, ‘Except His,’ he said.  
She smiled, ‘Yes, except his.’  
‘Go in peace my child.’  
‘You too….’ she fished  
‘John’  
‘You too John. I hope we all go in peace.’  
Then she stepped into the confessional box.


End file.
